De Sims 4/Patch 9
De 9e patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 16 december 2014. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.3.18.1010. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hoi Simmers! Fijne feestdagen en een heel gelukkig Nieuwjaar! De verkoudheden die op kantoor rondgingen, lijken voor mij gelukkig weer voorbij te zijn. Zo te zien loopt het jaar feestelijk ten einde. En speciaal voor jou hebben we een update vol nieuwe carrières, spullen voor de feestdagen, galeriepret, een aantal cheats, een kekke kabouter, wat kerstliedjes, updates voor de interface en een paar de kop ingedrukte bugs! Omdat er in deze update veel details voorbij komen, zal ik mijn inleiding zo kort mogelijk proberen te houden. Laten we dus zonder verdere omzwervingen overgaan op de updates! De belangrijke NIEUWE *zakelijke carrière **Werk je omhoog in de zakenwereld en kies of je een engelinvesteerder of magnaat wilt worden **Nieuwe outfits die aan de carrière verbonden zijn **Nieuwe voorwerpen en interacties als beloning **Nieuwe ruimtes als beloning voor je carrière *Sportieve carrière **Trap, boks en sla jezelf door de sportieve carrière heen en kies of je een bekroonde speler of Dhr. of Mevr. Zonnestelsel wilt worden **Nieuwe outfits die aan de carrière verbonden zijn (wat dacht je van het pak van mascotte Llamacorn?) **Nieuwe voorwerpen en interacties als beloning **Nieuwe ruimtes als beloning voor je carrière *Vakantiedagen **Sims bouwen nu vakantiedagen op terwijl ze werken, zodat ze vakantiedagen op kunnen nemen terwijl ze doorbetaald worden en hun werkprestaties daar niet onder te lijden hebben **Sims zullen af en toe vrij willen nemen en kunnen gespannen raken als ze daar niet aan toegeven **Wanneer Sims aan de slag gaan, hebben ze al 3 vakantiedagen op zak, zodat ze bijvoorbeeld meteen al een lang weekend op kunnen nemen om te herstellen van die eerste werkweek *Familieverlof **Ouders kunnen nu vrije dagen opnemen wanneer ze een kind krijgen **Moeders kunnen gedurende de laatste drie maanden van de zwangerschap vrij nemen. Vaders moeten helaas wachten tot de baby geboren is om vrije dagen op te kunnen nemen **Familieverlof verschilt van vakantiedagen en het kost geen vakantiedagen om familieverlof op te nemen. *Dankzij nuttige reacties van onze spelers, hebben we een aantal belangrijke wijzigingen doorgevoerd met betrekking tot carrièredoelen en overige doelen. Neem jouw doelen en carrières maar eens goed door, want je zult zien dat een aantal doelen mogelijk zijn veranderd. We wilden het volgende bereiken met deze update: **Doelen die te specifiek of herhaaldelijk voorkwamen wegfilteren **Doelen aanpassen die te moeilijk en/of een te grote sprong ten opzichte van eerdere stappen bleken te zijn (bijvoorbeeld wanneer je ineens geen 2 vrienden, maar wel 6 vrienden nodig had) *Het Feestdagenpakket kan nu helemaal gratis ontgrendeld worden! **Nieuwe voorwerpen, waaronder een krans, decoraties voor aan de muur en een grijnzende sneeuwpop! **Een aantal nieuwe kersttruien voor jouw Sims (waaronder de door fans verkozen winnaar: #4)! *Dit zijn de instructies voor het bemachtigen van jouw Feestdagenpakket: ◦Spelers kunnen het Feestdagenpakket ontgrendelen door zich aan te melden bij Origin, De Sims 4 op te starten en de instructies op het scherm op te volgen. **Via banners in het hoofdmenu van De Sims 4 en in de galerie krijgen spelers de mogelijkheid om het Feestdagenpakket te ontgrendelen. **Klik op de bijbehorende banner om in een pop-upvenster binnen de game het Feestdagenpakket in je winkelwagen te stoppen. **Je hebt geen betalingsgegevens nodig om af te rekenen. **Tot slot zul je op een pagina de bestelling moeten bevestigen. Druk op de knop om af te sluiten. **Nadat je dit onderdeel hebt afgesloten, zul je een melding ontvangen waarin staat dat jouw materiaal gedownload kan worden. Klik op de knop 'OK'. **Zo gauw het downloaden voltooid is, zul je via een melding te zien krijgen dat het Feestdagenpakket geïnstalleerd is. **Je zult De Sims 4 opnieuw op moeten starten om het materiaal uit het Feestdagenpakket binnen de game te kunnen zien. **Daarnaast kun je het Feestdagenpakket ook verzilveren via Origin.com. Volg de instructies op om het pakket te downloaden en binnen je game te installeren. Minder omvangrijke nieuwe zaken *Er is een nieuwe luidspreker voor de feestdagen verkrijgbaar onder de sorteerfunctie voor Geluid in Bouwen, waarmee je naar allerlei nieuwe kerstliedjes kunt luisteren! *De Puur Zakelijke Kabouter is klaar om aan de slag te gaan! Misschien is hij laat voor een belangrijke vergadering, of misschien heeft hij net een bezoekje aan de bank gebracht en daar flink wat geld opgenomen. Alleen hij weet het! *Wanneer je Sims onvoldoende hygiëne hebben, zien ze er vanaf nu ook zo uit! Een onverzorgd uiterlijk was helemaal hip in de jaren '90 en wie weet maakt deze look weer een comeback. *Sims kunnen groente en fruit dat ze oogsten tijdens het tuinieren nu ook OPETEN! *Waarschuwing! Sims kunnen vanaf nu sterven op openbare locaties! Wees gewaarschuwd... De kans om te sterven is verder niet tegenomen; het enige dat is veranderd is dat je nu op deze locaties daadwerkelijk kunt sterven. Het is dus niet zo zeer een waarschuwing als een technische mededeling. Je bent er nu in ieder geval van op de hoogte. *Er zijn nieuwe kleuren aan verschillende bestaande deuren, ramen en dakranden toegevoegd. De vernieuwde galerie *Verbeteringen voor Bouwen in de galerie: het wordt vanaf nu eenvoudiger om ruimtes uit de galerie te selecteren, doordat we een handige knop hebben toegevoegd aan de sorteerfunctie voor opgeslagen ruimtes. Ook hebben we de tabbladen opnieuw geordend om de boel wat gebruiksvriendelijker te maken. Ze waren al aardig gebruiksvriendelijk, maar nu zijn ze dus nóg gebruiksvriendelijker. *Galerie in CES: we hebben de galerie op twee manieren in 'Creëer-een-Sim' geïntegreerd. ◦Ten eerste kun je de knop 'Willekeurig' aan de onderkant van het scherm gebruiken. Klik op de knop om willekeurig nieuwe Sims tevoorschijn te halen uit de galerie, zonder dat je daarvoor CES hoeft te verlaten! **Ten tweede kun je voor het creëren van nieuwe gezinsleden de knop gebruiken om hen op te zoeken in de galerie. *Van voorwerpen die met behulp van cheats een nieuw formaat hebben gekregen, blijft de status behouden terwijl ze naar de galerie geüpload worden. *Aangepaste content en modificaties zullen niet meer standaard worden weergegeven in de galerie. Om ze te bekijken kun je het vlaggetje 'Inclusief aangepaste content' aanvinken in de geavanceerde filters aan de linkerkant. **Aangepaste content en mods die geüpload zijn, zullen nu automatisch als aangepaste content bestempeld worden. **Je kunt ze ook zelf als zodanig aanduiden, zodat andere leden van de community dit materiaal beter kunnen vinden. *Ben je toe aan nieuwe buren? Klik op een leeg huis in de buurt en selecteer 'Huishouden uit galerie in laten trekken.' Hiermee kom je in de galerie terecht, waar je nieuwe buren uit kunt kiezen. Laat een geweldig gezin of juist een rare snuiter intrekken en ga daarna meteen op bezoek. Nieuwe cheats *Heb je jouw Sim vandaag al tevreden gesteld? Van impulsen en doelen krijg je een hoop voldoening! En nu kun je hetzelfde bereiken met deze cheat: sims.give_satisfaction_points #! Je kunt een hoop tijd aan impulsen en doelen besteden OF gewoon lekker cheats gebruiken om succes te boeken! (Vergeet niet om eerst 'testingcheats true' te gebruiken). *En nu we het toch over cheats hebben: als je deze twee lanceringsopmerkingen zij aan zij ziet, dan lijkt het heel logisch. Mochten ze door elkaar worden gehaald, dan wordt het wel een beetje verwarrend, maar laten we er voor het gemak maar vanuit gaan dat dat niet gaat gebeuren. De cheat bb.ignoregameplayunlocksentitlement is nu beschikbaar om onmiddellijk alle carrièrebeloningen in één klap te ontgrendelen! *De cheat 'Set as Head' is nu daadwerkelijk bruikbaar. Dit was een cheat die al deel uitmaakte van de basisgame, maar waar een ID voor een Sim of voorwerp voor nodig was; iets dat vreemd genoeg niet mogelijk bleek te zijn. Nu kan die mogelijkheid gebruikt worden door met Shift ingedrukt op het betreffende voorwerp te klikken. Zet de testingcheats dus aan, selecteer een Sim, klik met Shift ingedrukt op een voorwerp en selecteer 'Als hoofd instellen.' Veel plezier! ◦Hint: Sims kunnen nog steeds voorwerpen gebruiken, zelfs wanneer ze zich op rare plekken bevinden. *Wat dacht je van MOO? De cheat 'Move Object' voor het verplaatsen van voorwerpen is nu beschikbaar! ◦Gebruik bb.moveobjects om plaatsingsregels te negeren en kijk hoe ver je kunt gaan tijdens je volgende verbouwing! **Verder kun je terwijl je een voorwerp vasthoudt de knop '0' gebruiken om een voorwerp naar beneden te halen, of de knop '9' gebruiken om het voorwerp omhoog te bewegen.* Het voorwerp hoeft niet tegen de muur geplaatst te worden. *Spelers die gebruik maken van opgeslagen cameraposities, moeten rekening houden met het sneltoetsconflict dat hierdoor ontstaat. We zijn druk bezig om dit probleem op te lossen. We vonden het zo leuk om voorwerpen omhoog en omlaag te bewegen, dat we het spelers niet langer wilden onthouden. Bouwen / beelden *Opengewerkte muren werden niet op de juiste manier weergegeven in de buurt van trappen. *Er is een probleem verholpen waarbij het instellen van een voordeur op een andere verdieping dan de begane grond niet behouden bleef wanneer spelers vervolgens naar Leven en weer naar Bouwen gingen. *De viool zal niet meer vervagen op ongepaste afstanden, terwijl je Sim erop speelt. Crashes / prestaties *Er is een crash verholpen die optrad wanneer de game werd afgesloten terwijl er een verhuizing gaande was. *De game zal niet langer crashen wanneer je ver van je kavel af een dak probeert te plaatsen. Dus ga je gang: versleep je dak maar lekker ver van je kavel af en klik. Je zult zien dat de game hierdoor niet meer crasht. *Zogenaamde 'edge case'-handelingen kunnen onze codering danig in de war schoppen. Als je in dit geval via de dialoog voor het samenvoegen van huishoudens twee families compleet verwisselt (dus bij wijze van spreken van huis wisselt), zal de game niet langer oneindig blijven laden wanneer je weer probeert verder te spelen. Gameplay / afstellingen *Als je een kavel laadt, zal nu de juiste kavel voor de geselecteerde Sim worden geladen, in plaats van de thuiskavel waarop de betreffende Sim wellicht niet aanwezig is. *Er is een probleem verholpen waarbij het doden van een Sim in een afgesloten ruimte van 1x1 erin resulteerde dat Magere Hein zijn missie niet kon volbrengen, waardoor de betreffende Sim getrouwd bleef met de weduwe of weduwnaar, waardoor die niet kon hertrouwen... Tja, je hebt geen idee hoe vaak dit daadwerkelijk bleek voor te komen onder spelers van De Sims. *Niet speelbare personages die een evenement of hun werk verlieten, kleedden zich niet terug om in hun gewone kloffie, waardoor Sims op ongepaste momenten rondliepen in hun werkkleding, pyjama en sportkleding. Als het goed is weten de Sims zich nu wel gepast te kleden, waar ze ook zijn en wat ze ook doen. *Wanneer je wisselt tussen Sims die zich op verschillende kavels bevinden, zullen de Sims vanaf nu onthouden waar ze mee bezig waren wanneer je hun achterliet, zodat ze niet meer doelloos op het trottoir op een rijtje komen te staan. *Er is een probleem verholpen met planten die elders dan op de begane grond stonden, want blijkbaar liepen Sims naar willekeurige plekken op de kavel wanneer ze opgedragen werden om de plant te wieden. *Je zult niet meer op het bord hoeven te klikken om te vissen; klik gewoon ergens op de omgeving van een visstek om je hengel uit te gooien! *Openhaarden konden voorheen nooit spullen in brand laten vliegen... Mocht er nu brand uitbreken, dan kunnen de vlammen zich voortaan wel vanaf hier verspreiden. Je kunt je dus afvragen of het wel zo verstandig is om een stapel boeken op de mantel neer te leggen. *Schaakstukken zijn verbonden aan de schaaktafel, die verbonden is aan de stoel, die weer verbonden is aan de Sim. En nu is er een tooltip die deze symbiotische verbanden aanduidt, mocht je bijvoorbeeld proberen om een potje te schaken aan een schaaktafel zonder stoel. Maar wees gewaarschuwd; er is op dit moment nog geen tooltip waarmee uitgelegd wordt dat je niet kunt schaken zonder Sim. *De tekst waarin de voordelen van de Premium Prima Ballerina worden uitgelegd is bijgewerkt, waardoor je nu 'Inspirerende sfeer: 9' kunt aflezen, in plaats van 'Omgeving.' *Met de 'Astro' Modelraket kun je nu 'Geconcentreerd werk bekijken', waardoor Sims de gemoedstoestand 'Innerlijke rust door kunst' krijgen. **De impulsen 'Een verzamelbaar voorwerp vinden' bieden nu 150% meer voldoening! ◦De impulsen 'Een verzamelbaar voorwerp vinden' leveren nu 25 tevredenheidspunten op in plaats van 10. **Dat is wat mij betreft 150% FANTASTISCH! (Een explosie lijkt me hier wel op z'n plaats, dus kijk even een snelle actiefilm voordat je dit opnieuw naleest.) *Sims kunnen nu 'Geconcentreerde schilderijen' van verschillende kwaliteit schilderen. *Gestoorde kinderen kunnen nu tegen zichzelf praten. Wat zeg je? Nee, ik heb niks gezegd, sst. *Als je de bereiding van gerechten annuleert voordat je Sim de ingrediënten uit de koelkast haalt, zul je nu een vergoeding krijgen voor de Simdollars en ingrediënten. *Sims die zelfstandig iets sociaals doen op de computer, zullen dit blijven doen tot hun balk weer groen is, of tot een andere behoefte dringender wordt. *Kinderen begrijpen eindelijk meer van de Kaarttafel, waardoor ze tijdens het kaarten hun mentale vaardigheid ontwikkelen. *Als je Sim ervoor kiest om meteen na een bubbelbad in de 'Dubbele Weldaad' te douchen, dan zullen ze niet meer in hun kleding douchen. *Het is niet langer mogelijk om een vies bord naar een kapotte gootsteen te slepen in de hoop dat het toch schoon wordt... Tja, vies is vies. *Sims zullen boeken die aan een kind door een andere Sim werden voorgelezen niet meer opruimen. *De prestatie 'Eervolle SimGuru' zal je nu op gepaste wijze belonen wanneer je de game langer dan 100 uur speelt. Speel dus lekker door! Blijf in je stoel zitten om deze prestatie te volbrengen! Tot over 5 dagen! *Sims die goed zijn voorbereid en vast een wiegje hebben gekocht, zullen niet meer ten onrechte de melding krijgen dat hun pas geadopteerde kind bij het kinderdagverblijf is wanneer ze terugkeren naar huis. *Sims kunnen nu tot 6:00 uur 's ochtends 'Sterrenstelsels aanwijzen.' *Jouw ouders hebben je aan je lot overgelaten (terwijl zij een kind aan het adopteren zijn en jij, een baby, in het kinderdagverblijf terecht komt tijdens hun afwezigheid). De tijd verstrijkt, je ouders komen weer thuis, maar jij komt noooooit meer terug! Tot NU dan, want we hebben deze bug verholpen. *Je kunt de Voodoopop nu in Leven verslepen. *Aan natuur gerelateerde doelen (zoals 'Freelance botanicus', 'Hengelpro' en 'De curator') zullen nu meetellen voor de prestatie 'Uitslover.' *Het doel 'Een microfoon bezitten' voor het Grappenmaker-doel kan nu volbracht worden met alle microfoons, in plaats van alleen de standaardkeuze. *De onbreekbare 'Prinses Cordelia's Badkuip' zal niet meer kapot gaan. *De grappen van Sims met de eigenschap 'Hilarisch' vielen minder vaak in goede aarde dan verwacht. We hebben de kans op succes significant verhoogd, al kan zelfs de meest grappige Sim zo nu en dan een mindere dag hebben. *We zijn erop geattendeerd dat verbeterde zelfreinigende toiletten zichzelf weigerden schoon te maken nadat een Sim over had gegeven in de toiletpot. Na lange onderhandelingen zijn de toiletten er eindelijk mee akkoord gegaan dat ze zichzelf ook onder deze omstandigheden schoon zullen houden. *De handeling 'Gevecht oefenen' kan nu in de actiewachtlijst geannuleerd worden. *Sims die een bepaalde vaardigheid maximaal ontwikkeld hebben, zijn niet meer in staat om die vaardigheid ten onrechte verder te ontwikkelen terwijl ze elders dan op de kavel acties terwijl ze weg zijn volbrengen. *Kinderen kunnen nu naar de Vergeten Grot reizen! Dat zullen ze niet snel vergeten/ *Binnen platonische romantische relaties was het niet mogelijk om Sims in hetzelfde bed te laten slapen... Dit is een probleem waar maar weinig spelers last van leken te hebben. *De snelheid van gewichtstoename is gehalveerd. Sims kunnen nog wel steeds net zo snel dik worden, door te eten wanneer ze geen honger hebben. *Sims zullen niet meer op eigen houtje iets uit de koelkast drinken, waardoor ze zelfstandig steeds dikker werden. *Sims kunnen nu de prestatie 'O jaa!' volbrengen... Dus waar wacht je nog op? Ga op pad om deze prestatie te volbrengen! *Er kan vanaf nu geklopt worden op de Verborgen Boekenplank Deur die tijdens de geheim agentcarrière ontgrendeld kan worden. Dat betekent dat hij ongeveer 20% minder geheim en verborgen is geworden. *Er is een probleem verholpen waarbij relaties onmiddellijk te lijden hadden onder het vertrek van een Sim. Een beetje afstand op zijn tijd kan geen kwaad en deze gevoelens waren iets te extreem. *Sims die aan een Sim beloofd zijn of met hem of haar verloofd zijn, zullen die status niet behouden in het geval dat de andere Sim overlijdt. Dat betekent dat je niet op hun geest hoeft te zitten wachten om een nieuwe liefde te kunnen vinden. *De mate waarin voorwerpen kapot gaan is verminderd, waardoor dure voorwerpen nog minder snel kapot gaan dan voorheen. *Ouderen zullen niet langer de primaire leeftijdsgroep in de lounge zijn. *Fitness speelt nu een rol wanneer er bepaald wordt wie een gevecht wint. *Het zadenpakket met 'Boerderijbloemen en Fruit' levert nu zaden op voor bloemen en fruit. *Het zadenpakket met 'Boerderijgroenten en Kruiden' levert nu zaden op voor groenten en kruiden. *Beide pakketten leveren overigens geen boerderijen op. *Je kunt Sims die 'Op het werk' zijn nu ook uitnodigen voor je feesten. *Bakbananen kunnen nu verzameld worden in het gedeelte 'Tuinieren' van collecties. *Sims die met pensioen gaan, zullen niet meer iedere dag twee keer salaris ontvangen. *De interacties die aan de tuiniervaardigheid verbonden zijn, zoals 'Tuinieren onderzoeken', 'Bemesten' en 'Stekken', worden nu al op lagere niveaus ontgrendeld. *Er zijn vanaf nu meer drankjes beschikbaar vanaf niveau 1 in Mixologie, zoals Boze, Flirterige en Geconcentreerde emotionele drankjes. *De kans om tijdens het vissen de Koeienplant te vinden is toegenomen. *Ondeugende acties die met succes zijn uitgevoerd, leveren nu 50% meer ondeugdvaardigheid op! *Vissen die in de koelkast bewaard worden, zullen niet meer zo snel bederven als wanneer ze op marmer buiten in de middagzon liggen uit te drogen. *Sims zullen niet meer zelfstandig je televisies, geluidsinstallaties en andere elektronica uit elkaar halen voor losse onderdelen. *Sims kunnen nu in zwembaden op openbare locaties zwemmen. *De blaas van slapende Sims zal minder snel vol raken dan voorheen. *Het ideale humeur van interstellaire smokkelaars is nu Energiek. *Door thuis te trainen zal het doel om in de sportschool te trainen voor het sportieve doel niet meer volbrengen, tenzij je jouw huis in een openbare sportschool hebt getransformeerd, want in dat geval kun je dus wel thuis trainen en deze doel volbrengen. *De boksbal telt nu mee als trainingsapparaat voor het volbrengen van je bodybuilderdoel. Updates voor de gebruikersinterface *Alle informatiepanelen rechtsonder zijn nu altijd zichtbaar voor alle Sims! Zelfs terwijl je Sims op het werk zijn! *Het carrièrepaneel is flink verbeterd, waardoor er tooltips met eerder verborgen informatie in beeld verschijn. Verder is de lay-out verbeterd om het allemaal net wat beter te maken. *Het verzamelingenpaneel zal niet meer automatisch opnieuw geordend worden telkens wanneer je het opent. *Sims kunnen nu hun leeftijd op hun naambordje vermelden. Daardoor zal nooit meer iemand ten onrechte vragen of je Sim nog een tiener is. *Het telefoonmenu is evenals het carrièrepaneel flink onder handen genomen. Het is nu allemaal net wat mooier, strakker en hipper geworden. *Je kunt nu screenshots maken in 'Creëer-een-Sim'! Nadat alles geheel naar wens is, kun je met behulp van 'C' een kiekje maken! *Het icoontje 'Te laat voor het werk!' is verplaatst, zodat het zichtbaar is in het portretoverzicht voor Sims. (En hiermee bedoelen we het overzicht van portretjes). *Filters voor de koopdialoog gaven soms per ongeluk verkeerde informatie weer. Zo kreeg je soms het filter te zien voor zaden wanneer je boeken kocht en andersom. Dit hebben we nu verholpen. *Je kunt nu het muiswieltje gebruiken om door het menu met Lessen heen te bladeren. Je vind de Lessen in het ESC-menu. Dit menu wordt aangeduid met de drie puntjes rechtsboven. Daar waar de opties te vinden zijn... *De schuifbalk om door de credits heen te bladeren zal je vanaf nu niet meer tegenwerken. Het doelenpaneel speelt voortaan een grotere rol binnen de interface. **We hebben het doelenpaneel gevraagd om nog harder te werken, zodat jij je doelen beter kunt beheren (wanneer je maar wilt). Hierdoor kun je er nu nog sneller en beter mee aan de slag gaan. *Het portret van je Sim zal niet meer aanduiden dat je Sim slaapt, nadat je de autonome slaapactie van je Sim beëindigd hebt. Bedankt voor de feedback; we zijn altijd benieuwd naar de reacties van spelers! -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4